familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hamilton County, Tennessee
Hamilton County is a county located in the U.S. state of Tennessee. It was named for Alexander Hamilton, the first Secretary of the Treasury. The 2005 Census Estimate placed the population at 310,935 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-47.xls. Its county seat is Chattanooga6. Hamilton County is part of the Chattanooga. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,491 km² (576 sq mi). 1,405 km² (542 sq mi) of it is land and 86 km² (33 sq mi) of it (5.78%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Bledsoe County - north *Rhea County - northeast *Meigs County - northeast *Bradley County - east *Whitfield County - southeast *Catoosa County - south *Walker County - south *Dade County - southwest *Marion County - west *Sequatchie County - northwest Hamilton County is one of the few counties in the United States to border 10 other counties. Major Roads Interstate 24, Interstate 75, Highway 11(Lee Highway, Highway 27, Highway 41, Highway 64, Highway 72, Highway 74, Highway 76, Highway 127 Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 307,896 people, 124,444 households, and 83,750 families residing in the county. The population density was 219/km² (568/sq mi). There were 134,692 housing units at an average density of 96/km² (248/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 76.32% White, 20.14% Black or African American, 0.29% Native American, 1.27% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 0.77% from other races, and 1.14% from two or more races. 1.78% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. census data]] There were 124,444 households out of which 28.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.20% were married couples living together, 13.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.70% were non-families. 27.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.20% under the age of 18, 9.60% from 18 to 24, 29.00% from 25 to 44, 24.30% from 45 to 64, and 13.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 91.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,930, and the median income for a family was $48,037. Males had a median income of $35,413 versus $24,505 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,593. About 9.20% of families and 12.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.80% of those under age 18 and 11.20% of those age 65 or over. Politics, government, and law Hamilton County, while experiencing problems managing their rising jail cost and population, sought help from the state. Former Tennessee governor Lamar Alexander referred the county to a new concept of private prisons. In 1985 the County Commissioner voted to accept Corrections Corporation of America's bid to operate and manage the Silverdale Detention Center. In 2005, after several years of problems the county voted to extend the contract. Colleges and Universities *Chattanooga State Technical Community College - website *Covenant College - website *Southern Adventist University - website *Tennessee Temple University - website *University of Tennessee at Chattanooga - website Cities and towns in Hamilton County *Apison *Bakewell *Birchwood *Chattanooga *Collegedale *East Brainerd *East Ridge *Fairmount *Falling Water *Harrison *Hixson *Lakesite *Lookout Mountain *Middle Valley *Ooltewah *Red Bank *Ridgeside *Signal Mountain *Soddy-Daisy *Walden References External links * Category:Hamilton County, Tennessee Category:Counties of Tennessee Category:Chattanooga metropolitan area